28 Days Later America Population: 0
by DJLegacy
Summary: Infected have taken over America...Need I say more?


28 Days Later

America Population: 0

By: DJ-Legacy

Day 0: Before the incident

"Stacey be careful when you move that virus sample ok?" said the Doctor. Another busy day at the science research lab in downtown Detroit.

"Ok doctor Rogers." she said as she lifted the tray on to a moving cart. She starts moving the tray to another lab. Some guy was in a hurry and accidentally bumps into the cart and knocks the tray off the cart and the viles brake. "No!"

_Attention all personal lock down is in progress please stay calm. Attention all personal lock down is in progress please stay calm. _said the automatic alert system. Some people manage to get outside while the metal doors closed. Meanwhile somewhere in the downtown area.

"Welcome to the jungle we got fun in games, we got everything you want but we ain't gonna change." I sang while I drum on the steering wheel at the stop light my medium size brown hair shined in the sun light, two sexy blond girls pull up in a Mercedes. I lower my shades and look at them. "Hey ladies wanna roll in my red vette?" I ask.

"You must have a pencil dick with that ride." said one of the ladies.

"Trust me ladies I don't need to compensate." I said. "Now enough with the small dick jokes and let's race." I step on the gas while my foot is on the brake.

"Ok let's do this." said the other blond lady. The light turned green and we drove off. We race for a couple of green lights and we notice a building that has bio-hazard teams there. We quickly brake. A couple of the suited men walk over to our cars.

"Sir you need to get far away from this area as possible." said the man in the bio-hazard suit.

"What happened is everything ok?" I ask. Boy was that a dumb question.

"Everything is ok there was just a chemical spill we just need to quarantine the area." said the man. I hope that's the case.

Day 5: Situation gets worse

I woke up at 6 in the morning. I look outside there's hardly anyone outside which is weird cause there is usually at least 7 cars one after another at this time. I put on a black t-shirt, jeans and sneakers had some breakfast made up of bacon and eggs. I open the door and go to my red Corvette.

I start up the engine and back out of the drive way and I turn to the left and drove forward. The city seemed very deserted and the people I did see look ill. "Whoa!" I shout while I hit the brakes before I accidentally hit a person on the road. It walked over to my door. "Hey man get off the road!"

The man was acting crazy and open my car door ripping it off the hinges. "Jesus!" I shout the man had blood on it's mouth and his clothes were torn, his face was pale.

The man was trying to grab me but I kicked at him. "Help! Help!" I shouted. I heard a gun shot and the brains of the man splattered. A group of people carrying guns walk over to my car.

"Hey you been bitten?" ask the red haired woman carrying a magnum.

"No I haven't." I said. I get out of the car. "Look at what that mother fucker did to my car!" I kicked my car a little. One of the people gave me a 9mm automatic. "Yo why do I need this?"

"Protection." said the bald headed black man wearing camouflage.

"I'm Jessy, that's Lexus, and she's Kimberly." she points to the black girl carrying a shotgun. "And you are?"

"Eric. So what are we going to do?" I ask.

"We're gonna barricade ourselves in the Palace. You know where the Pistons play." said Jessy. So we keep on walking through the city I never realize how big the city was mainly because there's usually a lot of people on the streets. The streets were quiet theres no cars no people its very creepy. I hear rapid footsteps coming our way. I turn around nobody was there.

"Whats wrong man?" ask Lexus.

"Nothing Lex." I said. I suddenly feel a force which knocks me over. "Jesus Christ!" A mad man was on me trying to bight me Lex pulled the man off and fired a shot with his .38 automatic hand gun between the man's eyes.

"You ok?" ask Lex.

"I'm fine." we get closer to the Palace.

Day 8: Virus gets more aggressive.

We are taking refuge in the basketball stadium. I play some one on one basketball against Lex.

"Come on Eric I dare ya to dunk over me." said Lex.

"I show you why the kids at school use to call me Air-Ric!" I run towards him and do a quick crossover to fake him out then jump up and slam the ball in the hoop I hang on the rim. "That's how you do it baby!" I said. The ladies clapped. "Thank you, thank you, you're too kind." I walk around the stadium looking at the gift shops. I grab myself a Chauncy Billups jersey and a Detroit Pistons logo cap. I pour myself some beer at the food stands. "Down the hatch." I drink the beer.

_Yo Eric get over here man. _said Lex on the walkie talkie we stole from the abandon security office in the stadium. I head back to the court area. I hear a moan coming from a bathroom when I pass by it. I cock the 9mm and walk towards the bathroom. I was getting nervous as I walked around the corner into the bathroom with the pistol up. I pulled back the hammer. I checked the open stalls. There was one stall close and the door was shaking I walked in front then the door burst open.

"Holy shit!" I got tackled and fell on the floor. I fired 5 shots into the crazy man's stomach he rolled off me I stand up quickly and so did he 'then he came at me I fired the final shot to his face and he fell over. "Stay down!" I shout as I fired another shot to it's head. I walk out of the bathroom with blood on my new jersey and I really like the jersey. I walk to the nearest store in the stadium and get a new jersey from the store. I walk back to the court.

"Hey what happen?" ask Kimberly.

"Nothing just a little incident in the bathroom." I reply.

"Did you get bitten?" ask Jessy.

"No I didn't." I said. The doors broke open and zombies start pouring in. "Run!" we turn around and run the other way. The zombies were behind us. I turn around and fired a few shots. We continued to run and we go outside. A zombie was on top a parked car I fire a shot and the zombie fell off the car. We get in the parked car. Lex is in the driver seat I'm in shotgun and the ladies are in the back. Lex hot-wires the car and the car starts up. We back up and turn around and drove off with the zombies chasing us.

"Kimberly shotgun!" I shout. Kimberly gives me the shotgun I lean out the car and fire the shotgun at the zombies the shell clips the zombie on the leg and it fell over. I fire another shot and it hit the zombie's head and it fell down. We race through the area.

Day 12; City is locked down under national order.

_Under order from the White House, Detroit is under official lock down to insure security from the virus that scientist agree is similar to the virus unleashed in London, England. National Guards has been sent in to search and destroy any infected._ said the DJ of a national radio news station.

"What the fuck they can't do that!" I said. We're taking cover in a tall skyscraper.

"They just did." said Lex. I looked outside.

"We're stuck in Detroit till the National Guard finds us." I said. We're on the 12th floor of the skyscraper. We got all possible entrance ways barricaded. I am sitting on a chair while polishing my 9mm pistol. Kimberly walks over to me.

"So what did you do before the infection?" ask Kimberly.

"I was a bartender at the Hockey Town Cafe." I said.

"I thought you looked familiar. I was at the St. Patrick's day party at the Hockey Town Cafe last month. I was wearing a green shirt with a white Irish hat outline." she said.

"Oh yeah I remember you." I said.

"So Lex what do you plan to do after this?" ask Jessy.

"I don't know get a place in Sandusky, Ohio I guess." he said. I turn off the radio.

"Sorry Lex I just heard that the infection spread to Ohio." I said. He punches the wall.

"How the hell are we supposed to escape now?!" asked Lex.

"Go to the roof and try to signal a helicopter." I said. We press the up button on the elevator and enter the elevator. I press the roof button and we arrive. I looked around. Jessy brought flares with her so we can signal the helicopters. Couple hours have passed since we got up there. I spot a helicopter and I activate a flare.

"Hey! Over here!" I wave the flare. The helicopter turn sideways and I suddenly I hear a sound of a mini-gun start to turn somethings wrong. "Oh no. Take cover now!" I hide behind the stair roof entrance and Jessy and Kimberly hide behind a metal vent but Lex got hit by a stream of mini-gun fire.

"Aaaah!" shouts Lex as the bullets made contact with his body and he falls backwards.

"Lex no!" I shout. I take the M16 I got from a dead soldier and run out of the cover. "Take this you son of a bitch!" I barrage the helicopter with blind rage and weapon fire. "Aaaaaaaaaah!" My finger is held down on the trigger. Five of the bullets hits the propellers and made it go down. It crash into one of the buildings and it exploded. I walk over with Jessy and Kim to the hole covered Lex.

"Lex buddy." I kneel "No." The door bursts open and zombies come pouring through the door. I stand up and fired my M16 at them. One of them gets close and I hit it with the gun. It fell over and I fired my gun at it. Jessy and Kim are running while firing their guns. I run to an edge and I notice a scaple use by window cleaners. "Ladies! I found a way down!" We jump to the scaple and go down. One of the zombies jump off the building and lands on me. I wrestle it off and push it off the scaple.

"Eric you okay?!" ask Kimberly.

"Yeah I'm fine." We finally get down. We suddenly have rifles in our faces.

"Freeze!" said one of the soldiers. We put our hands up. We get sent to some kind of base and put in a plexie glass containment center.

"We're sorry about killing your friend Lex but we thought you were zombies." said the general.

"We were carrying guns do the fricken zombies carry guns? No!" I said.

"It was reflex he didn't see the guns in time. You just shot down an expensive helicopter that cost us millions." he said.

"Is that all you really care about? Money? Your guys just killed a civilian!"

"No one is a civilian till this situation is over we're all soldiers till we die am I clear?" he ask. He will get his I'll make sure of it.

Day 17: The infected are getting desperate

I pace back and forth in my plexi glass prison. I punch the plexi glass wall. "Damn it this place is driving me nuts!" I shout.

"Eric relax." said Jessy.

"Relax? They killed Lex! I won't relax till I slit that man's throat!" I said. I lean back against the wall. The building shook nearly catching me off balance. "What happened?!"

"The infected breached the perimeter!" said the woman at the security monitors. The lights shut off one by one. The woman walks out with a hand gun.

We stood there silently in the dark. The lock down light was flashing on and off. It was quiet very quiet.

"Eric whats going on?" ask Jessy.

"They're here." I said.

"Eric I'm scared." said Kim. I walk up and look out the plexie glass wall.

"This is the worst part the calm before the storm." I said.

A disfigured face flashed in the light. I back up quickly. The ladies screamed in horror. The infected person shook it's head wildly and growled. I hear a gun shot from behind and the infected's head exploded leaving a dark red liquid on the glass. A man walks forward holding a spas 12 shotgun.

"I know you destroyed that helicopter on defense and they had no right to imprison you." he presses a button and the doors unlocked. We walk out of the prison. The infected are attacking soldiers left to right. One infected try to attack me but I kicked it away and unleashed a burst of M16 fire at it and it fell over. We continued to run down the hall. A soldier gets tackled and I fire a shot and the zombie falls to the side. The soldier stands up. He nods at me. I nod back at him. We run down the hallway firing on infected. I kicked open a door and scan the area with my gun. We slowly enter the room. The flashing light made it difficult to see. My gun was forced up by something and I fell over. A image of a disfigured face flashed in the light. I push the infected person off me. One of the soldiers shoots it in the head. We get on an army jeep with a mounted gun. We drove off one of the soldiers is driving I'm on the mounted gun firing at the infected while we drive. Is anywhere safe?

Day 23: Survivors head south

We have been driving for a week now we got out of Michigan to seek refuge in the southern states that are not infected. I am sleeping in one of the back seats. I get flash backs of Lex getting barraged by the mini-gun bullets. We start to slow down. My eyes open up.

"Why we slowing down?" I ask.

"We need gas." said Lt. Rogers who was one of the soldiers we pick up in the base that got over run by the infected.

"You got a problem with that?" ask pvt. Lucas. Don't know why I rescued his ass he's such a dick. . We pull over and Lt. Rogers goes into the gas station to fill up the gas pump because it was the gas station was deserted. Jessy was standing at the mounted gun and Kimberly was resting in the other seat. In the gas station...

"And god said let there be gas." said Lt. Rogers. He flip a switch to fill up the gas pump. He heard a moan. "Who's there?" He holds up his M4A1. He heard some glass fall on the floor and brake. He slowly makes his way to the location of the sound. He walks by a fridge door and the door bursts open knocking Lt. Rogers back into the store shelfs.

The infected man bights the soldier on the neck and gets off him and runs out the gas station. Jessy turns around and fires at the zombie and wasted the zombie. Jessy goes inside the gas station with her shotgun. I went in with her she gets tackled by the infected soldier. She got bitten on the neck but manages to get the soldier off off her. I shot the infected soldier in the head. Jessy starts shaking and blood was coming out of her nose, eyes and mouth.

"Sorry Jessy." I hold up my gun, close my eyes and quickly pulled the trigger. She falls over and dies. I walk out the door and Kimberly and pvt. Lucas ran over to me.

"What happened?" ask Kimberly.

"I killed Jessy and Lt. Richards they got infected so I had to put them down. I'm sorry." I said. "Let's get out of here I hear more of them coming." we get on the Jeep and continued to head toward south for safety.

Day 28: Infection spreads across America,

Who knew that a lot would happen in 28 days? I was a bar tender now turned soldier. Surviving in this hellish world of infected killing machines. I was the 4th to die. Pvt. Lucas died in a explosion by his own grenade sacrificing himself for the sake of humanity, Kimberly died by zombie attack but not without a fight. How did I die you ask? I died when I killed my friend and fellow survivor. Now what you see is a hollow shell of what use to be a man. Fighting all that have no humanity left in them. I am the cure and it's time for their booster shot.

The End


End file.
